


Dining with a Dragon

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Christmas Music, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Tis the season. And Fai finds himself taking shelter in the only open busines this mountain town has to offer on Christmas Eve, owned and staffed by one Kurogane and his cousin, Tomoyo.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Original Fay, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dining with a Dragon

Tis the season. And all through the streets was four feet of snow. Or that's how it felt as Fai Fluorite trudged through the waist deep snow to the only business that seemed to be open.

Normally, he loved the season. The bright lights, the glittering decorations, the pine needles that got into his clothes as he laid under the tree trying to guess just what his darling brother had gotten him that year. He loved skiing down the slopes and then watching snowflakes with a cup of hot chocolate as he relaxed near a fire or beneath a thick blanket. He loved the catchy tunes that showed up in November, and he loved spending time with his favorite people. But this year was different.

He was on the verge of tears as his phone had died so he couldn't call, he'd run out of gas and wasn't even sure what town he was in. At this point, he just wanted to go home to his brother's mostly traditional Christmas time food with whatever new novelty he added in this year.

Last year, he had added some New Orleans flair to the meal. The year before, good old fashioned pierogies. And now, now he was cold, and it just felt like no matter how hard he tried to make the people important to him all happy, it wasn’t going to be good enough this year.

As he walked up to the diner, he saw a few ATVs and two trucks with plows attached parked around it, and perhaps it shouldn’t be that surprising - this was the mountains - but there was also a horse large enough to be a Clydesdale, maybe bigger, that was hanging out under a shelter, nibbling on a pile of hay and oats.

He brushed off as much of the snow as he could before stepping inside. This was one of those times he thanked the existence of indoor heating as the warmth was quick to sting his cheeks. The jangle of a cowbell, the smell of hot coffee and bacon and the familiar tune of some rendition of Carol of the Bells welcomed him to the diner.

A petite lady, who reminded him a little of his little sister - mostly her height, the long hair and the smile she wore - greeted him. It wasn’t home but it reminded him of it.

“Welcome to Dragons Den Diner. What may I get started for you?” she asked politely.

“Some hot chocolate would be great and … is there somewhere I can charge my phone? I need to let my family know where I am…”

“Of course,” she nodded writing down the order for hot chocolate and led him to a small booth, “Make yourself comfortable."

“Thank you,” he said appreciatively.

"Will you be wanting a menu?"

"I don't know yet."

"Got it. I'll go put in the request." She smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

Slowly, he removed his layers and set them on one side before getting out his charger and plugging his phone into the wall. He then sat down in the booth and nearly jumped out of his seat, startled when he heard a loud voice calling across the diner.

“Oi- Blondie… you want that with or without dairy?”

“Oh- _oh_, dairy is fine,” he replied. He looked over to see a buff man - the Popeye just ate a can of spinach kind of buff - with a black apron that partially read “I cook as” - the rest was cut off by the counter, before the man retreated back into the kitchen.

From the kitchen, there was quiet laughter and small grumbling while the rest of the diners didn’t seem to be bothered at all by this, looking over and seeing their food wasn’t there so continued on as if nothing had happened.

Fai sighed as he watched his phone charge percent say 1% Charging 2hr41min to full charge.

Rather than the lady who wrote down the order, the man from the kitchen brought out the hot chocolate. It was a lot larger than the standard coffee mug, more like a German stein in size, with almost as tall a cone of fresh whipping cream.

Now that he was out from behind the counter, Fai could make out the rest of his apron, as the full saying was “I cook as good as I look.” It was no fancy barista foam design but it was a lot more cream than he got even when he afforded himself a frappuccino.

“With this weather, first drink is on the house,” the cook said. “If you'd like anything else, Tomoyo will help take your order.”

Fai looked surprised at first but smiled, “Thank you,” he said graciously. At least, if he was stuck there, he could enjoy some hot chocolate.

The cook nodded some before returning to the kitchen. Fai held the tall mug between his palms, and it didn't take long for him to get whipped cream on his nose as he took a sip. A few minutes later, Fai heard the slightly familiar loud voice from the kitchen once again, and like the other guests, turned to look.

“Oi- Two Dying Dragons and a side of Excaliburs.”

Fai watched as a girl in a bright orange sweater over her dress stood up to help carry the food. The cook brought over two plates of lasagna. They were not the small portion that didn’t even fill the center of the plate - no the cheese was barely clinging to the sides as the serving took up the whole plate. He was a bit distracted by this ‘Dying Dragon’, he didn’t even notice what a side of Excaliburs was.

He looked back at his phone. 4%. He slowly drank his hot chocolate, savoring the cream and the smooth flavor. It was not the cheap powder he was used to buying for himself with the tiny marshmallows to make it more fun. 

He waited until it finally hit 10% before turning it back on. A few seconds for it to load up, and the slow settling of despondency. There was no signal, not even one bar. He tried wiggling his phone around to see if anything came, but there was only rejection from his cell service.


End file.
